onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensions
Description The Dimensions are multiple worlds. They vary based on their name and have different terrains. Outside of the daily Campaign event modifiers, these are the same for each player every time they are loaded. Event Dimensions Event Dimensions are normal dimensions altered in some fashion for one day. Every day, four random dimensions are generated and available for play. After event is over, the dimension returns to it's normal state, which means if you load the dimension a day later, it will be a normal dimension, free from whatever bonuses and penalties the campaign provided. Below is a list of event dimension types. Hero Gathering The first special campaign on the list gives no noticable effects to the listed dimension. However, due to this dimension showing up on every player's list, this campaign gives easy access to the indirect multiplayer features the game has to offer without any modifiers. The second campaign is always a campaign that allows easy access to a certain party member. These show up regardless of difficulty level and must be recruited in the standard fashion, thus perks or usage of the dimensional vault may be needed. In One Way Heroics Plus, there is second one of these dimensions meant to last an entire week. Dosey's quest Dosey will show up in the castle. Journey with a mercenary Panty will show up in the castle. You may need the Piggy Bank perk to pay for his services. King Victor King Victor will appear a short distance outside the castle after he teleports away. Queen Frieda Queen Frieda's dungeon will appear a little ways into the game. Out of the event partners, she appears the furthest away. Interestingly, her dungeon can overwrite pieces of a dungeon or town that spawns normally in the listed dimension if the dungeon/town is close enough to Frieda's dungeon. World through the Dark Knight's eyes Duke Galtz will appear to the north of the castle, tracking the player as he or she moves about. Buddy Tablets from the dimensional vault will be needed. Castle Vendor Vendors will appear in the castle. They will either be two weapon or armor vendors, or a force spell vendor. Enemies start out a little stronger than normal Money really is Everything All NPCs are changed into the basic weapon, armor, or general merchants. No other NPCs will appear, even if they originally acted as a vendor. Notably, the save, chef, elf, dark brotherhood, and medicine NPCs do not exist. In addition, all items found on the ground are changed into pure money drops. Drops from treasure chests/trees/etc. are not affected. No Level Ups The player cannot gain experience. 1.3x EXP The player gains 30% more experience, but enemies start out slightly stronger than normal. Powerful Demons Enemies are twice as strong. However, equipment gets a 50% bonus chance to have bonus effects. Stumble Through the Dark This dimension is already shrouded in darkness, limiting field of view. Weapons and Armor also have +50% chance to carry bonus effects. The Apocalypse Comes NOW Weapons and Armor have more bonus effects, but enemies start out at a higher level. (+5% Life and higher stats) Where You Can't Heal (Plus) The hero starts with triple health, but lacks natural regeneration, and items only heal for 1/10 of their normal amount. Way Too Strong (Plus) Every monster, object, and NPC has the character modifier "Ultimate". Items have an increased chance of carrying bonus effects. Where the Darkness Moves Too Quickly (Plus) The darkness moves 30% faster. Slightly better items will drop. Custom Dimensions List of player created/generated Dimensions that's not shown on the menu. The total amount of holy shrines and dark brotherhood are shown up to 400km mark.